


Fool

by TheAlphaFox



Series: Monologues Of 221B [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hiding in Plain Sight, Holmes Brothers, Internal Monologue, John Watson Being a Hero, John is a Good Friend, John is a Very Good Doctor, POV John Watson, Strength, patience - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlphaFox/pseuds/TheAlphaFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is John Watson.</p>
<p>I may not be a smart as them... But I have some skills of my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool

I am not an idiot, I am an army doctor. I have qualified in medicine and served in Afghanistan. 

Somehow, they make me their fool anyway. ESPECIALLY him.

It's bloody awful sometimes, when I'm in a room with Sherlock and Mycroft- always trying to outdo each other. And me. 

"Do keep up, John"...

It's the patronising tone, more than anything. The way that I am a mere child to them, a goldfish. A novelty, tap the glass, watch me swim.

Yeah, yeah. Whatever. So they can deduce a murderer from a fibre of clothing, or decide someone is lying from what brand of tea they choose for breakfast, but I bet if they were faced with a casualty they'd be useless. All the brainpower in the universe doesn't give you the ability to perform decent CPR. Practice does.

Practise is what saves the lives.

That's me. The solid, dependable, boring one. Dull, ordinary, complete incapable next to the great Sherlock Holmes. Basking in the sun that shines out of his arse (mainly according to him).

I'm just waiting, waiting for the day that I'm needed. Waiting for the day that he calls, and I can sprint into action once more. I've seen my fair share of it, and I hope that I can use that experience to his advantage.

Until then, I'm actually more than happy in his shadow.


End file.
